Taylor Davis
Taylor Davis is an American brickfilmer.Website About page He is best known for the long-running Star Wars-based comedy series ''Base 327''.YouTube channel His films have also been produced in collaboration with his brother Tristan Davis, and with Josh Moon. Filmography | 2006 || Dragon Cave || |- | 2007 || Obi-Wan vs. Droids || |- | 2008 || Star Wars Stop Motion || |- | 2009? || Star Wars Stop Motion 2 || |- | 2009? || Star Wars: Base Attack Episode I: Help Wanted || |- | 2009 || SWSM3 Trailer || |- | 2009 || Happy Birthday, Dad! || |- | 2009 || Commando TV Spot || |- | 2009 || Halagad Ventor TV Spot || |- | 2009 || Christmas at Base 327 || |- | 2009 || Base 327 - Merry Christmas! || |- | 2010 || New Year's at Base 327 || |- | 2010 || Base 327 - Happy Valentine's Day! || |- | 2010 || LEGO Star Wars April Fools' Day Joke || |- | 2010 || Star Wars Stop Motion 3 || |- | 2010 || Happy 4th of July! || |- | 2010 || Base 327 - The New Guy || |- | 2010 || Battle on Alzoc 3 || Unfinished |- | 2010 || Base 327 - Red Squadron Goes Shopping || Winner of Best Comedy in a contest hosted by "LegoSantaMoss" |- | 2010 || DRUGS - A Warning from Base 327 || First place winner in a high school contest |- | 2010 || Base 327 - Happy Halloween! || |- | 2010 || WALKING - A Base 327 Short || |- | 2010 || Christmas at Base 327 2 || |- | 2011 || NEW RECRUITS - A Base 327 Short || |- | 2011 || The Base 327 Valentine's Day Extrav-O-Ganza!!! || |- | 2011 || A Few St. Paddy's Pints (Base 327 Version) || |- | 2011 || Based on a True Story || Utah High School Film Festival entry |- | 2011 || Base 327 - Red Squadron Saves Easter || |- | 2011 || Rico has something to say. || |- | 2011 || Base 327 - Red Squadron Goes to the Movies || Winner of Best Comedy in a contest hosted by Kris Theorin |- | 2011 || ARF TROOPER - A Base 327 Short || |- | 2011 || Base 327 - Put Your Armor Back On || |- | 2011 || LEGO Pirates of the Caribbean: Captain Jack vs. the Zombies || |- | 2011 || Base 327 - Red Squadron's Very Not-Scary Halloween || |- | 2011 || Base 327 - Happy Thanksgiving! || |- | 2011 || Christmas at Base 327 3 || Re-edit |- | 2011 || FIGHT CLUB || Entry to The Four Monkeys' "FIGHT CLUB" contest |- | 2012 || Base 327 - The Commander's Costume || |- | 2012 || bomby and bomber save the day.wmv || |- | 2012 || LEGO City: ATM Robbery || Re-edit |- | 2012 || Base 327 - Rico Tells Fox a Joke || |- | 2012 || Base 327 - Captain Norris || |- | 2012 || 2nd Base 327 contest || |- | 2012 || Base 327 - 327 || |- | 2012 || The Truth About the Mayan Calendar || |- | 2012 || Base 327 - The Dark Halloween || |- | 2012 || Base 327 - "He Said No..." || |- | 2012 || Christmas at Base 327 4 || |- | 2013 || Base 327 - Happy St. Patrick's Day! || |- | 2013 || Imperial Base 327 || |- | 2013 || The Base 327 All-You-Can-Eat Special || |- | 2013 || Base 327 - Important Business || |- | 2013 || Mystery at Base 327: Part 1 || |- | 2013 || Merry Christmas from Taylor-Place Productions! || |- | 2014 || Mystery at Base 327: Part 2 || |- | 2014 || Base 327 - The Argument || |- | 2015 || Base 327 - ARF's Brother Arfy || |- | 2016 || The Storm || |- | 2016 || The Hunters of Light || |- | 2016 || Rest While You Can || |- | 2016 || ''Dane Cook Gets His Head Blown Off by Three Clones with a Cannon'' || |- | 2016"until it finally premiered at a film festival at BYU in October 2016" || What Am I Doing || |- | 2017 || Base 327 - Little Surprise || |- | 2017 || Base 327 - Snowtrooper Loves Fox || |- | 2018 || Where We Are Now "Young Filmmakers Gain Recognition" on ServeDaily.com || |- | 2018 || Sunday in the Park || |- | 2019 || A Rant About the Word "Biweekly" || |- References Category:American brickfilmers